rejectedpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Example.exe
Example.exe One day, while surfing on the net I came across a strange program. It appeared on my home screen. It never occured to me that it was there before, so why now? Maybe my annoying brother had done it or something. That couldn't be possible as nobody knew my password. I quickly found the source files by doing a search and put them on an old USB stick before doing a system restore to get rid of the program. The program dissapeared after that. I plugged in the USB stick and ran the program called EXAMPLE.exe. Funny enough it was just a SNES emulator which when looking for ROMs in the source files there were three. They were named '1' '2' and '3'. I opened up one and it appeared to be Super Mario World. I played the first three levels and everything played out as usual. Once I got to the fourth level, things got interesting. There were glitchy patches all over my screen and the sky was a slightly darker shade of blue to the usual sunny setting of the Super Mario franchise. I completed the level only to find more levels of the same thing. On the last level of world 2 though, something strange happened. The screen gradually got darker before completely blacking out. At this point I'm tempted to turn it off. Small drops of red start dripping as a light gradually comes on. Bowser's face comes on and says 'Not so lucky are you?' I had no idea what that meant. But I tried out '2'. It, suprisingly was Yoshi's island. The opening cut scene started to play, except the Yoshis were all on the floor, covered in blood. 'WHAT' I yell as I turn the computer off. I took the USB stick out and did another system restore to get rid of any files that may have made their way on to my comouter. I threw the USB stick away and that seemed the end of that. I went back to school the next day and didn't get back for a bit. When I got back there was some pst and a parcel. The parcel had no address, even inside, so it was delivered by an individual and not the postal service. When opened it had a single note: 'Why won't you play me?' Inside was the USB stick. I plugged it in one more time and started '3'. It was StarFox. Everything played out as normal but I had learnt from '1' to not trust it for that long. When the characters started saying darker things I got a bit scared. Slippy said 'Death is more fun than life' and Fox said 'WHY WON'T YOU KILL ME!' This startled me. I pressed on and beat Andross fairly quickly (I had been a StarFox addict at one time) The final cut scene showed Fox jumping off a cliff before hearing a splat. the game finished and I unplugged the USB stick and threw it away. That night I watched some TV when I thought I saw something out of my window. There was a shadowy figure, his back turned to me, just standing there. I coninued watching TV until after about five minutes, I looked out the window and noticed he was closer, almost to my front garden. I was about to call the Police when I noticed he wasn't there anymore. I told my parents and they said that if he was there again, they would call the police. I assumed that was the bguy who gave me the USB stick. I went to bed that night, slightly unnerved but I went to sleep. I had a nightmare that the strange man was on my back garden (my bedroom is by my back garden) and that he was coming closer. Eventually he got to the window and gradually opened it. That was when I woke up. Nothing else has come of playing the game and maybe it was just a huge coincidence. I have a feeling it wasn't though. Category:Programs Category:Video games